La Trampa - The Trap
by Studiozero1
Summary: Sin sumario. Advertencia: Sólo para mayores de 18 años. Contiene muchas cosas que pueden resultar perturbadoras y ofensivas para muchas personas. Contiene Lemons y Nicole x Gumball. Con eso digo todo. Se recomienda discresión. Repito. SOLO PARA MAYORES DE EDAD! Completa. NOW IN ENGLISH BABY!
1. Chapter 1

El Studio sigue en Pie! Ok, ahora llego con una historia extremadamente fuerte, por lo cual tiene el filtro M!. Esta historia será un poco perturbadorcilla, ok... Muy Perturbadora. Ok... DEMASIADO PERTURBADORA. ADVERTENCIA: El Contenido del Fic no contiene Ponies, Unicornios, Puede arruinar tu infancia, Contiene Incesto... Si, Incesto, y no tiene nada de sensibilidad contigo. A eso añadamos mucho Lemon y NicoleXGumball. Punto. (Si, soy un Enfermo, pero se los advierti)

Nota: Es una historia para mayores de 18, si no te gusta leer erotica.. Sal de aquí!

Disfrutenlo c:

* * *

**La Trampa**

*RIIING* La campana de salida sonó en la escuela de Elmore, todos se apresuraban a salir de la clase de la señortia Simian, Gumball y Darwin fueron los primeros en salir, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para huir de esa "prisión mental", según como le llamaba Gumball y la "Jaula para peces" según Darwin. Otro día aburrido, nadie había realizado nada interesante, lo de siempre, Banana Joe desnudándose en los pasillos, Tina "bulleando" a todos los demás, el Señor Pequeño meditando, Gumball avergonzandose de nuevo con Penny. Lo mismo.

¿Qué tenía de diferente este día? En casa estaba la respuesta.

Nicole no había ido al trabajo, en su lugar, Richard estaba fuera, Nicole lo había obligado a comprar todo lo necesario para la comida, desayuno y cena de las siguientes semanas. Richard llevaba hora afuera. ¿Dónde rayos podría estar?. Richard estaba en el estacionamiento del supermercado, durmiendo en el auto por más de 3 horas, y al parecer serían más horas, no había comprado nada.

¿Cuáles eran las razones por las cuales Nicole no había ido al trabajo? Ella lo sabía. Tanto estrés no es bueno para la salud, y menos cuándo trabajas ocho horas, sostienes una familia que destroza todo lo que toca y que generalmente es diario... Nicole necesitaba relajarse, y sabía como.

20 minutos después, ella se encontraba desnuda, en su habitación, jadeando. En realidad lo necesitaba, hacía tiempo que cada vez que ella y Richard empezaban a tener ese "algo" en su relación, Richard se dormía o no ponía atención por estar viendo la televisión, Nicole necesitaba algo, o mejor dicho, a "alguien". Ella pensó que tal vez un baño la relajaría...

Gumball entró a la casa. Darwin y Anaís no lo siguieron, al parecer Tobías estaba dando una fiesta y no lo invitó porque "Gumball se había burlado de su banda en la cabeza y trató de humillarlo ante Penny".

- Vaya zoquete! Espero que su fiesta salga mal, como si por una pequeña broma me pierda de todo eso. Pero bueno, ya me estaran rogando... "Gumball! Ven a mi casa! Eres el alma de las fiestas!". Bah. Mamá? Papá? Están allí?

No hubo respuesta. Nicole no se enteró de la llegada de Gumball.

*Bien, tal vez algo de Internet ayude a distraerme* Pensó Gumball, pero pronto recordó que su padre había tomado su computadora y la había usado en su cuarto, así que ahora era su deber buscarla.

Gumball entró a la habitación de sus padres, buscando la computadora, buscó abajo de la cama. De pronto, oyó la puerta del baño.

- Por fín! Un buen baño y podré seguir...

Era Nicole, ella no se dió cuenta de que Gumball estaba debajo de su cama, mientras que él empezó a temblar, rogando porque no lo descubriera husmeándo. Nicole se percató de algo, mientras ponía atención al cuarto, pero no le dio importancia, así que se retiró la toalla. De pronto, vió que algo se asomaba por su cama y se metía. El zapato de Gumball, qué rapidamente se metió bajo la cama. Casi lo ve Nicole, pero no lo distinguió del todo.

Debajo de la cama, Gumball vió su computadora, tal vez si se estiraba lo suficiente y salía corriendo de allí su madre no lo vería. La puerta estaba abierta, Gumball tomó su computadora, saliendo despació de la cama, Nicole no lo veía, estaba muy "ocupada", acostada, Gumball no vió lo que hacía, solo se enfocó en la puerta. Se levantó rapidamente, pero tuvó el grave error de voltear.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nicole se dió cuenta de que Gumball estaba ahí, lo miró, él la vió. Nicole se dió cuenta de algo que no debió de enterarse...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ambos gritaron. Hasta que Gumball salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

Nicole, ya calmada, se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado... Gumball la había visto desnuda, mas... mastu... Pero ella también había notado algo particular, un bulto en los pantalones de Gumball, el cuál no pudo cubrir. Varios pensamientos empezaron a llenar la cabeza de Nicole... Y si Gumball era el "alguien"?

- No! Tranquila Nicole, no pienses eso... Calmate, es TU hijo! No puedes creer que sólo.. No puedes pensar en él cómo...

Mientras ella meditaba, no notó que su cuerpo empezaba a jadear. En realidad, ella estaba pensando en Gumball, sus pensamientos se empezaban a hacer más serios, más perturbadores con todo lo que se le ocurría...

Gumball, en su cuarto, completamente aturdido, sólo pensaba en sacar lo que vió de su cabeza, (aunque él mismo, por dentro, no quería hacerlo).

La puerta se abrió lentamente, con un leve rechinido... Era Nicole, con una perturbadora sonrisa...

- Gumball, cariño... Lamento que hayas visto lo que pasaba.

- Mamá, yo...

- Shhhh. - Los dedos de Nicole cubrieron la boca de Gumball. - Sólo quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió, y quiero saber si puedes comprenderme. - Nicole le dió un beso en la mejilla. - Y también quiero decir que cuentas conmigo para todo...

Gumball no notó que Nicole tenía unas esposas tras de ella.

- Y cuando me refiero a todo, quiero decir todo...

La mano de Nicole empezó a descender de la cara de Gumball a su pecho...

- Sabes que te quiero demasiado cariño, y pues... la verdad sólo quiero pedirte una sincera disculpa por esto que pasó...

Gumball tragó saliva.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente...

- Lo se Gumball, lo sé...

La mano de Nicole descendía más y más, ahora estaba en los pantalones de Gumball.

- Puedes darme un abrazo hijo?

Gumball y Nicole se abrazaron fuertemente. Justo cuándo las manos de Gumball volvieron, el se dió cuenta de algo... Estaba esposado, en su propia cama, boca arriba, mientras ella lo veía fijamente.

- Mamá?... Qué ocurre aquí?

- Nada cariño, sólo... vamos a divertirnos un poco... Creeme, te gustará.

Nicole empezó a meter las manos en el sueter y el pantalón de Gumball, iniciando a desvertirlo... Gumball quería gritar, pero no podía. Nicole, trás quitarle el sueter, ahora empezaba a desabotonar su blusa y a bajar lentamente su falda. Notó como el bulto que había visto en el pantalón de Gumball volvía a aparecer. Eso le agradó.

Gumball ahora tenía a Nicole frente a ella, sólo en ropa interior.

- No te preocupes cariño... Pronto iniciará la diversión...

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO! Ok, ok, antes de que me griten y me insulten que como no me muero... Quiero decirles que no soy el único que escribe historias para adultos aqui. Y antes de continuar, quiero mencionarles que si se sienten mentalmente inestables... SE LOS ADVERTÍ. Leyeron esto bajo su propia responsabilidad. PUNTO.

Ahora, ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Opinen c: Studio Fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, seguimos con este fic... Capítulo 2! (Advertencia! Sólo mayores de 18 años!)

Y... Una pequeña cosilla (In English): If you are reading this fanfic, and you like but youre using Google Translate: Dont worry! This fanfic is going to be upload in English too!

* * *

**La Trampa**

Gumball estaba esposado boca arriba en su propia cama, mientras Nicole se desvestía lentamente, porvocando al pequeño gato azúl.

- Cariño, pronto iniciará nuestra diversión juntos, ponte cómodo... - Le dijo Nicole coquetamente

- Mamá?! Qué estas haciendo? - Preguntó Gumball desesperadamente.

Nicole volvió a poner sus dedos en su boca lentamente mientras su otra mano desvestía a Gumball. - Silencio Gumball, esto te gustará... Sólo haremos algo que tal vez debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Nicole besó lentamente en la mejilla a Gumball. Cuando Gumball se dió cuenta de esto, él estaba semidesnudo, sólo con calzoncillos, mientras Nicole seguía acariciándolo. Gumball notó esa mirada en su madre, cuándo ella quiere algo, lo consigue... Gumball no tenía escapatoria.

- Cariño, creo que es hora de que veas algo...

Nicole se dió completamente la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Gumball, separandose un poco de la mínima distancia que envolvía a ambos. Nicole pusó sus dos manos en los tirantes de su sostén, retirándolos poco a poco. Gumball sólo observaba el espectáculo, sólo veía como el bra de su madre caía lentamente hacia el piso, mostrándo su espalda desnuda. Gumball, aunque no quería, intentó calmarse, pero su ropa interior mostraba otra cosa...

Nicole volteó, entonces Gumball pudo verla perfectamente: Dos redondos y hermosos senos, al desnudo, frente a él. Si tán solo no fuera su madre...

- Parece que alguien está emocionado... - Nicole vió a Gumball, él, completamente tembloroso y observándola boquiabierto, no podía controlar su cuerpo. Nicole se acercó lentamente a su hijo, acarciándo poco a poco su cuerpo. Gumball seguía temblando, no podía gritar, no podía hablar, pero muy en el fondo no quería que acabara. Nicole se puso de rodillas.

- Amor, creo que estas algo tenso, creo que esto te ayudará un poco...

Gumball cerró los ojos, sólo podía sentir que Nicole bajaba por completo su ropa interior y comenzaba a "jugar" con él. Gumball sentía como ella tomaba todo su cuerpo y lo manejaba con sus manos, Nicole lo masturbaba suavemente, jugueteando con él. Gumball sencillamente estaba pálido, pero Nicole sabía que muy en el fondo su hijo lo disfrutaba. Nicole aumentó la rapidez, Gumball empezó a soltar leves gemidos, mientras ella empezaba a tocarse con su otra mano. Gumball no aguantó más. Tenía que controlarse, pero no podía.

Nicole solamente esperaba el momento del clímax, sabía que Gumball no podía resistir más, así que siguió aumentando la velocidad.

- Vamos cariño! No temás! Hazlo!

- MAMÁ!

Nicole paró. Gumball jadeaba, y temblaba de los nervios. Nicole se dió cuenta de que a pesar de todo, Gumball seguía firme. Ahora no se notaba nervioso como al prinicipio de sus "juegos", sino que ahora se notaba más relajado y menos perturbado. Eso le agradó a ella.

Nicole volvió a ponerse de rodillas.

- Gumball, esto te va a encantar, si pensaste que ya habiamos terminado... Pues, sólo es el comienzo...

- Mamá... yo...

Nicole tomó un pañuelo y amordazó a Gumball, haciendo imposible que él pudiera hablar.

- Shhhh... Te quitaré esto de la boca cuándo aprendas a disfrutarlo. Creeme, sólo lo hago por nuestro bien...

Nicole tomó la erección de Gumball, acto seguido, ella inició a descender sus labios poco a poco por todo su cuerpo. Gumball cerró los ojos, sentía como ella pasaba su boca por todo su... Nicole lo estaba disfrutando. Al parecer, Gumball también... Después de varios minutos, en los que Nicole seguía, se atrevió a preguntar:

- Te gusta esto cariño?. - Preguntó Nicole, pausando lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba una respuesta...

- Mmmphhhh... Mphhhhhhh! - Gumball no podía hablar, Nicole tomó sus sonidos como un sí.

- De acuerdo, creo que llevaremos esto al siguiente nível...

*¿Hay más níveles?* - Pensó Gumball. - *No... Si... No! Esto está mal! Pero se siente bien...* - Gumball estaba en un enorme dilema moral...

Nicole volvió a darse la vuelta, ahora tomó lo que quedaba de su ropa interior, la cuál empezó a deslizar lentamente hacia abajo.

- No te pierdas ni un sólo momento del espectáculo Gumball... - Dijo Nicole coquetamente.

Gumball abrió los ojos más de lo acostumbrado, ahora veía como ella se retiraba sensualmente su ropa interior hasta quedar enteramente desnuda frente a él. Gumball sólo podía ver hasta ahora el firme trasero de Nicole, mientras ella empezaba a bailar coquetamente, amenazando con voltearse en cualquier momento. El gato azul sólo podía admirar el show, mientras de nuevo volvía su erección, ahora más grande... Al parecer su dilema moral había terminado, no del todo, pero había terminado.

Nicole se volteó completamente. Ahora podía mostrarse completamente desnuda. A pesar de su edad, Nicole parecía una chica alrededor de 15 o 20 años menos, con un escultural cuerpo, una linda cara y a pesar de todo el estrés, se veía joven y hermosa. Y desnuda, se veía mucho mejor. Nicole sabía de esto, y aprovechaba cualquier momento para demostrar su sensualidad. Gumball la vió y (aunque no podía) quedó boquiabierto. Ella era preciosa. Más preciosa que Penny, incluso. La mente de Gumball no trabajaba bien en estos momentos. Sus pensamientos se hacían puré. No podía pensar bien, su conciencia estaba entre el mal que estaba haciendo su madre y él mismo, y en lo bien que se sentía... El cerebro de Gumball se hacía añicos.

- Te gusta la vista cariño? - Le preguntó Nicole, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su hijo.

Gumball no podía responder, Nicole no se preocupó.

- Ahora tenemos el siguiente nivel... Esto se sentirá un poco raro al principio, pero después verás que mami te ayudará a sentirte mejor...

Nicole desamarró el pañuelo de la boca de Gumball, mientras iniciaba a besarlo... De pronto, ella acercó su vagina hacia Gumball, lo cual hizo que todos los pensamientos que tenía él desparecieran de la nada. Nicole tenía en mente un 69.

- Mamá... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó Gumball.

- Esto se llama 69 Gumball, quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo haga contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Nicole lo miró por última vez, con una mirada más perturbadora que las anteriores... Gumball tragó saliva..

- De acuerdo.

Durante 10 minutos, Gumball sólo sentía como su madre lamía y succionaba todas sus partes. Gumball recordó entonces lo que ella le había dicho. No tenía opción, así que tuvo que hacerlo. La sensación al inicio era extraña, pero no tardo en acostumbrarse. Nicole no tenía ningún rastro de cabello en ella, Gumball sólo seguí haciendo lo que ella hacía, introduciendo su lengua en aquellos lugares recónditos. Así se pasaron los minutos: Gumball atado y Nicole haciendo "cosas".

De pronto, Gumball sintió una sensación, tenía que hacerlo, pero se sentiría mal por hacerlo... TENÍA QUE HACERLO. Cómo pudo, separo su boca de su madre y gritó:

- ¡MAMÁ! Yo...

Nicole lo escuchó, sabía lo que iba a decir... Y ella sonrió.

Minutos después, Gumball estaba exhausto, mientras Nicole seguía saboreando lo que hizo el pequeño gato. Pero ella no estaba satisfecha, quería más, más de Gumball, quería exprimirlo hasta que no quedara nada. Ella todavía no se sentía satisfecha. Nicole volteó a verlo.

- Gumball... Aún no terminamos... - Nicole rió y se sonrojó un poco.

- Entonces... ¿Cuándo... acabaremos?... - Gumball empezó a espantarse un poco...

- No lo se hijo, no lo se...

* * *

Richard seguía durmiendo en el supermercado, de pronto, despertó.

- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? - Se preguntaba, mientras encendía la radio. "No surprises" de Radiohead sonaba... El sonido lo arrulló despacio.

- Creo... que dormiré... otras horas más... .- Fué lo último que dijo mientras volvía a quedar dormido. Al parecer no regresaría a casa, ese día al menos.

* * *

- Mamá? Qué... qué.. vas a hacerme? - Se preguntaba Gumball mientras Nicole sacaba de una caja varios condones y colocaba uno en él.

- Querras decir, ¿Qué NO voy a hacerte?

- Hacerme?! A qué te refieres?...

- Hay un momento en la vida en el cual las mujeres necesitamos un momento más... más... "gratificante" en nuestras vidas que lo que acabamos de hacer cariño... Y ese momento es ahora!. - Dijo Nicole, mientras recostaba a Gumball y empezaba a subirse sobre él. Gumball se enteró de su intención, pero no hizo nada al respecto.

- Listo? - preguntó Nicole.

- Listo. - Dijo él a secas.

* * *

Y bien... querían acción y aquí hay acción. No hay tanta acción como la habrá en el siguiente capítulo. Hehehehe, ahora recuerden: Leyeron esto bajo su responsabilidad!.

Studio fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo puedes encontrar tu infancia destruida en muy poco tiempo. Además, sólo quedan dos capítulos por escribir (Este y otro más), si esperas con ansias la versión en Inglés...

If you want the Eanglish Version... WAIT! One chapter more and the full version is ready!

* * *

**La Trampa**

Richard salió de su auto, por fín se enteró de que era de noche, y peor aún, debía comprar todo lo que Nicole le había dicho. Richard se encontraba nervioso, empezó a llevar de un lado a otro los productos depositándolos en el carrito de manera desesperada. Gritando como loco, intentando apresurar el paso, Richard no se imaginaba lo que pasaba en la casa. En la casa, Nicole estaba a punto de romper todo orden moral en la cabeza de Gumball.

- Mamá?! QUE TE SUCEDE! - Gritaba Gumball.

Ella puso uno de sus senos en la boca de Gumball, el se calló.

- Silencio Gumball, lo peor que puedes hacer ahora es gritar. ¿Por qué no juegas un poco conmigo?. - Acto seguido, Nicole puso una de las manos de Gumball en su trasero. - ¿Quieres iniciar cariño?

Nicole volvió se recostó sobre Gumball, mientras ponía sus senos en su cara, él empezaba a chupar un poco. Gumball sabía que esto estaba mal, pero no le importó. Gumball lamía cada parte de los redondos y firmes senos de Nicole, mientras su mano se movía suavemente en el trasero de ella. Nicole decidió ponerse un poco asertiva.

- Gumball, vamos a hacerlo.

Tomando el erecto pene de su hijo, Nicole empezó a maniobrar de tal manera que su cuerpo empezara a bajar por el pene de él. Gumball sintió que la sangre se le helaba. Nicole solo sentía placer. Ahora, ella estaba tomando el control, mientras Gumball solo seguía el "juego".

Nicole empezó a descender más, hasta que llegó a ser compeletamente penetrada por Gumball. Nicole sentía una sensación de tibieza, mientras ella gemía suavemente. A pesar de la edad de Gumball, él le estaba dando la satisfacción que ella buscaba. Las manos de su hijo se deslizaban por su trasero, cuándo ella se dió cuenta, ahora la tomaban firmemente. Nicole se sonrojó, separo sus senos de la cara de Gumball.

- Amor... ¿Te está gustando? - Al parecer, por primera vez, Nicole se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estuvo a punto de olvidar esta experiencia, olvidarse del incesto, hasta que las palabras de Gumball la volvieron a alentar.

- S-S-S... Sí.

Nicole suspiró profundamente. Toda su valentía volvió.

- Gumball, hijo... ¿Quiéres que continúe? - Gumball asintió con la cabeza.

Nicole se recargó en el pecho de su hijo, mientras volvía a la pose en la cual ya estaban, ella empezó a levantarse muy despacio, mientras sentía que el miembro de él se separaba tiernamente de su vagina. Nicole empezaba a gemir, esto le estaba gustando. Nicole empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, moviendose poco a poco, entrando y saliendo suavemente mientras estaba completamente acostada sobre Gumball, mientras él lamía cada parte de los senos de su madre, ella solo sentía esa sensación de calidez, de placer que estaba buscando desde que su relación con Richard no llegaba a la siguiente fase, esa sensación que le provocaba felicidad, y no quería perderla, la necesitaba.

El ritmo que llevaban ambos aumentó de pronto, de suaves jadeos a gemidos más agudos, Nicole, sin importarle cómo se encontraba Gumball, empezó a entrar y salir más rápido, siendo más agresiva en su posición y obligando al pequeño gato azul a hacerla suya. Gumball sólo sentía la presión del cuerpo de Nicole en el suyo, logrando que esto se volviera más enfermo de lo que ya era. Nicole dejó de recostarse en su hijo y permaneció sentada.

- Es hora de que veas con tus propios ojos lo que hacemos querido... - Le dijo Nicole mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba. Gumball logró ver el hermoso cuerpo de Nicole frente a él, dentro de su pene, mientras ella ponía las manos en sus mismos pezones y empezaba a acariciarlos.

- Disfruta el show Gumball... - Fue lo último que dijo Nicole antes de seguir moviendose freneticamente en el cuerpo de Gumball.

Nicole aumentó más el ritmo, mientras soltaba gemidos más intensos, descendía y subía de un modo frenético, su cuerpo se contorsionaba, mientras la miraba de Nicole se veía completamente brillante, la de Gumball era contraria, sólo veía a ella moviéndose en él, bombeando todo su cuerpo. Nicole seguía jugando con sus senos, de manera que Gumball no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

*Vamos a seguir con esto Nicole, llévalo al clímax* Pensó ella.

Nicole miró a Gumball fijamente a los ojos, ella lo tomó por los hombros de manera que pudiera apresarlo, mientras sacaba su lengua. Nicole se acercó hasta quedar frente al rostro de Gumball, mientras el ritmo volvía a incrementar una vez más. Gumball y Nicole sudaban...

- Besame. - Dijo ella a secas.

- Q-q-q- qué?

- BESAME.

Al ver que él no llevaba la delantera, Nicole decidió hacerlo por su cuenta, acercando sus labios a la boca de Gumball e irrumpiendo en su mente con un apasionado beso, ambos no paraban de seguir haciéndolo, Nicole besaba a Gumball cómo besó a Richard en sus días de noviazgo, mientras su trasero se movía de manera que pudiera sentir calor en todo su cuerpo. El beso duró mucho tiempo, tanto que Gumball pensó que duraría una eternidad. Después de varios minutos, Nicole separó sus labios mostrando un pequeño hilo de saliva. En realidad, ella quería distraerlo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Al separar sus labios, Nicole tomó a su hijo de los hombros de nuevo y empezó a montar más rápido en él. Gumball se agarró fuertemente de las sábanas de su cama, sentía como algo saldría tarde o temprano de su pene. No pudo aguantarlo más...

- MAMÁ! ME VENGO! - Gritó por fin Gumball.

Nicole sonrió, ella sintió como dentro de su cuerpo el semen de Gumball entraba de manera rápida, eso era lo que quería. De pronto, Nicole sintió algo, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que hizo que su corazón palpitara de manera descontrolada. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Ella tomó aire y dejó salir un largo gemido de su cuerpo, mientras sus musculos se contraían y dejaban llevarla al placer máximo. Nicole gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

Gumball se asustó, esos no eran los gritos normales de su madre, de furia, eran diferentes...

Ambos pararon. Nicole miró a Gumball, ella quería más...

- Bueno hijo, creo que ahora te dejaré que tomes el control de mí...

Gumball la miró desconcertado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nicole tomó las esposas de nuevo, tomando a Gumball de las manos lo esposó a ella. Mientras Nicole se acomodaba en la posición de perrito, Gumball estaba esposado tras ella, aún con la erección.

- Gumball, no tengas miedo, entra en mí...

Gumball presionó levemente su pene contra la vagina de Nicole, lo cuál era lo que ella ansiaba. Quería ver de que era capáz Gumball, si podía satisfacerla como ella creía. Gumball no quería lastimarla...

- Cariño, entra rápido en mí, lo más fuerte que puedas... AHORA!

Gumball no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, acto seguido, Nicole sentía como el pene de su hijo volvía a entrar en ella, hasta el fondo. Nicole se emocionó, esperaba esa posición con ansias. Ella no pensaba en lo que hacían como una violación, sino como una maestra y su alumno, ella educaría a Gumball en las artes sexuales. El brillo en los ojos de Nicole era muy grande, cuándo de pronto...

*BROOOOM! SCRIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHH PLAF!* La puerta sonó.

- Nicole! Ya vine con la despensa! Me tardé mucho pero aquí esta completa! Bueno... casi completa.

Era Richard, quien subía las escaleras en ese preciso momento...

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO! En el próximo tendremos el descenlace! Nicole logrará su cometido? Richard los descubrirá? Gumball superará su trauma?. Capítulo final este Jueves!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! No podía quedarme sin terminar esta historia llena de extrañeza para este "Fín del Mundo"... Aquí tengo la última parte de nuestra linda historia entre Nicole y Gumball, y pues, quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron y dejaron su crítica a mi historia, he recibido muy buenas críticas para ser una de mis primeras historias, muchas gracias. Esto significa una cosa: Más historias!. Último Capítulo.

* * *

**La Trampa**

*Mierda* Pensó Nicole, justo ahora que las cosas se ponían divertidas y Richard llegaba a arruinarlo todo, ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de él. ¿Matarlo? No, demasiado fuerte. Nicole sonrío un poco, un poco de humor para ella misma le ayudaba siempre a pensar mejor, ella le quitó las esposas a Gumball y lo pusó bajo las sábanas, aún sín ropa.

- Gumball, si no ayudas a mami con lo que está a punto de decir voy a tener que castigarte por siempre. - Lo amenazó mientras le susurraba al oído y le acariciaba la cabeza. Acto seguido, Nicole se puso rapidamente su falda y su blusa y se acostó al lado de Gumball.

Richard entró, abrió la puerta del cuarto la cual estaba cerrada con llave.

- Traje las compras! - Pateó la puerta alegremente. Los vió, ambos temblando y jadeando, mientras le sonreían nerviosamente. - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó.

- Emmm, Gumball tiene un poco de fiebre, y estoy aquí para cuidarlo. - Dijo Nicole.

- ¿Y por qué está Gumball esposado a tu brazo?

Nicole no se había dado cuenta de eso. Había soltado las manos de Gumball, pero accidentalmente las había vuelto a esposar.

- Lo llevé al médico, le recetaron unas inyecciones, quería huír.

- ¿QUÉ? - Dijó Gumball, y de prontó ecibio un golpe bajo las sábanas. - Eh, si, es cierto...

- De acuerdo, es bueno saber que te preocupas por la salud de nuestros hijos Nicole... ¿Y Darwin y Anaís?.

Allí estaba el punto de salida de Richard.

- Estan en una fiesta Richard en casa de Tobias, ¿Puedes ir por ellos?

- AAAAHHHH... Noooo...

- RICHARD!

- Esta bien, voy para alla... - Y Richard tomó de nuevo las llaves del auto y salió.

Nicole esperó hasta el momento en que el auto arrancara y se alejara unos metros para continuar. Cuándo pasó esto, ella volteó a ver a Gumball, quién miró las esposas. Ahora no había salida de nuevo.

- Bien, sólo tenemos pocos minutos Gumball, así que espero que sigas firme. - Dijo Nicole, mientras ella volvía a sentir el miembro de Gumball, la erección no tardó en llegar.

Nicole no se preocupó por desvertirse de nuevo, no tenía ropa interior, y ahora que estaban esposados uno a uno la posición sería más fácil. No tardaron mucho en acomodarse de nuevo para iniciar. Gumball temblaba un poco, mientras Nicole lo obligaba a levantar un poco su falda y a tomarla de la cintura. Nicole no pensó antes de decir "Penetrame".

Gumball presionó poco a poco su cuerpo en Nicole, mientras ella sentía de nuevo la sensación de placer que buscaba. Sentía el pene de Gumball entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo lentamente, con un poco de miedo, pero sosteniendola firmemente. Nicole sólamente tomaba su almoháda y la mordía, la acariciaba. Ella en realidad disfrutaba esto.

- Gumball, ahh... Hazlo... Más... Rápido... AHHHH!...

Gumball no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aumentar el ritmo, de manera que ella y él sintieran un extasis juntos. Bueno, eso era lo que quería Nicole. Sólo quería más, más sexo. Gumball tomó aire, de hecho, eso no estaba tan mal. Sin que ella le dijera, Gumball empezó a tomar valor y control de lo que hacian. Nicole se dió cuenta, no le importó. Al fín Gumball tenía valor para hacerlo, para seguir con sus juegos, trás tantos pensamientos Gumball había aceptado su destino, ¿o hacía sucumbido por el pecado?.

Ambos estuvieron mucho tiempo en la misma posición, Gumball cada vez lo hacía más fuerte y más rápido, mientras Nicole intentaba tomar un poco de aire y gemía cada vez más, al igual que Gumball. Ella puso su cabeza entre las almohádas, sus brazos no reaccionaban. Ahora Nicole estaba a merced de Gumball, los papeles se habían invertido, ella ahora era la víctima, pero le gustaba. Adoraba sentir a Gumball entrando a su cuerpo, adoraba verlo completamente sudoroso encima de ella. No estaba nada mal.

Gumball se puso rojo, venía su momento de placer. Miró a Nicole, ella gemía como nunca lo había hecho, igualmente iba a explotar. Ambos estaban a punto de...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gritaron ambos. Habían llegado a su punto más alto, Gumball cayó rendido completamente, Nicole, jadeando sin control, había sentido un enorme orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos se miraron, sudorosos, jadeando y tomando un poco de aire. Nicole tomó el pene de Gumball, el cuál había perdido ya toda su firmeza, y él la abrazó. Ambos se miraron un largo rato, después de todo, había sido extraño, pero genial.

- Gumball... - Nicole rompió el silencio. - Lamento haber hecho todo esto... - Ella empezó a sentirse un poco culpable. - Yo...

- Tranquila mamá, te quiero.

- Pero, ¿No estas preocupado? Lo que acabamos de hacer...

- Fue lindo...

Nicole se relajó un poco, Gumball no parecía nervioso, al parecer había cambiado su manera de ver ese acontecimiento. Sonrió un poco.

Nicole y Gumball se vistieron rapidamente, Richard, Darwin y Anaís estaban a punto de llegar y debían de limpiar todo y no dejar ningún rastro de lo que habían hecho. Ambos se besaron tiernamente, mientras escuchaban el carro regresando. Ambos se miraron.

- Mamá...

- Si Gumball?

- La próxima vez que lo hagamos... ¿Podrías ser tu la que esté atada?

Nicole rió.

- Sólo si prometes no decir nada de esto.

- Lo prometo

- Entonces prepárate cariño, la próxima vez que lo hagamos será mejor... Cuando quieras hacerlo dime.

- Entonces... ¿Sí? - Los ojos de Gumball se hicieron grandes.

- Sí, ahora dejame irme, vienen tu padre y tus hermanos. Recuerda, si quieres más no digas nada...

Y ella desapareció del cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la escuela..

- La fiesta fue increíble! - Dijo Darwin. - No puedo creer que no fuiste, te perdiste de la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos amigo! Banana Joe se fué por el excusado!

- No fue tan genial como lo que yo hice... Hehehe. - Dijo Gumball.

- No te creo. Nadie se divierte tanto en casa. - Le replicó Darwin.

- SILENCIO! - Gritó la Señorita Simian. - Hoy hablaremos de síndromes! Ok, tenemos el Síndrome de Down, el Síndrome de Aspeger, el Síndrome de Estocolmo, en el cuál una persona se enamora de la persona que lo violó...

Gumball se puso pálido.

* * *

Y bien, este es el final de la historia! Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer, me agrada leer las críticas. xDD Y diganme, ¿Qué les pareció? Pronto subo la historia en Inglés, no se preocupen. Si les gustó esta historia revisen mis otros fanfics, iré subiendo de varios cartoons, espero que les agrade lo que hago. :D

Studio Fuera.


	5. Story in English

And now, as I promised: The full story 100% in English! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Trap**

* Riiing * The bell rang in Elmore School, everybody rushed out of the Miss Simian class. Gumball and Darwin were the first out, running with all the power possible for escape to that "Mental Prison" according Gumball, and that "Fish cage" according Darwin. Another boring day, nobody had done anything interesting, as usual: Banana Joe undressing himself in the corridors, Tina Rex "bulllying" everybody, Gumball ashaming himself again with Penny, as always.

What was different about this day? At home was the answer.

Nicole hadnt gone to work, instead, Richard was out, Nicole had forced him to buy everything that they need for lunch, breakfast and dinner for the next weeks. Richard had hours outside. Where the hell could he be? Richard was in the supermarket parking lot, sleeping in the car for more than three hours, and apparently he would be sleeping more hours, he hadnt bought anything.

What were the reasons why Nicole did not go to work? She knew it. Much stress is not good for health, not when you work eight hours, when you hold a family that destroys everything it touches and is generally daily... Nicole needed to relax, and she know how.

20 minutes later, she was naked in her room, panting. Really, she needed it. A long ago that every time she and Richard began to have "something" in their relationship, Richard was asleep or he wasnt paying attention to be watching TV. Nicole needed something, or rather, "someone". She thought maybe the bath relax her ...

Gumball entered to the house. Darwin and Anais not followed him, apparently Tobias was giving a party and he did not invite him because "Gumball had mocked his headband and tried to humiliate him facing Penny."

- Stupid Chump! I hope your party goes wrong, as if a little joke makes me lost of it all. But hey, they will begging soon... "Gumball! Come to my house!, you are the life of the parties". Bah. Mom? Dad? Are you there?

There was no answer. Nicole didnt noticed of the arrival of Gumball.

* Well, maybe some Internet help me to distract my mind * Gumball thought, but suddenly remembered that his father had taken his computer and used it in his room, so now it was his duty look and find his computer.

Gumball entered to the room of their parents, seeking the computer, he looked under the bed. Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door.

- Finally! A good bathroom and I can continue...

It was Nicole, she didnt realize that Gumball was under his bed, while he started praying for she not discovered him snooping. Nicole noticed something while paying attention to the room, but did not care, so she pulled off the towel. Suddenly, she saw something that looked out of his bed and crawled. The shoe of Gumball, which quickly got under the bed. Nicole almost see that, but she didnt care.

Under the bed, Gumball saw his computer, maybe if he could stretched enough and ran from there his mother wouldnt see him. The door was open, Gumball took his computer and start to out of bed slowly, Nicole didnt see, she was very "busy" lying, Gumball didnt see what she was doing, he only focused on the door. He got up quickly, but had the mistake of turning.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Nicole noticed that Gumball was there, she looked at him, he saw her. Nicole saw something that she should not seen...

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Both cried. Until Gumball ran away.

* * *

Nicole, completely calm, began to think about what had happened... Gumball had seen her naked, Mast ... Masturb ... But she also had noticed anything particular, a bulge in the pants of Gumball, which he could not cover. Several thoughts began to fill the head of Nicole ... And if Gumball was the "someone"?

- No! Quiet Nicole!, dont think that ... Calm down, it's YOUR son! You cant believe that only... You can think of it as...

As she pondered, she didnt notice that his body began to pant. Actually, she was thinking in Gumball, his thoughts began to do more serious, more disturbing with everything she could think and do...

Gumball, in his room, completely stunned, only was thinking what he saw and trying to get off out of his head, (although he, inside, didnt want to).

The door opened slowly, with a slight squeak... Nicole was here, with a disturbing smile...

- Gumball, sweetie... Sorry if you saw what happened.

- Mom, I...

- Shhhh. - Nicole's fingers covered the mouth of Gumball. - I just want to apologize for what happened, and let me know if you can understand me. - Nicole gave him a kiss on the cheek. - And I mean that you count with me for all...

Gumball didnt notice that Nicole had handcuffs behind her.

- And when I say all, I mean ALL ...

Nicole's hand began to descend Gumball's face to his chest ...

- You know I love you too baby, and then... the truth i just want ask this sincerely apologize for what happened ...

Gumball swallowed.

- Dont worry, it was an accident...

- I know Gumball, I know ...

Nicole's hand down more and more, now was in Gumball pants.

- Can you give me a hug son?

Gumball and Nicole hugged tightly. Just when Gumball's hands back, he noticed something ... He was handcuffed, in his own bed, face up, as she looked at him.

- Mom?... What is going on here?

- Nothing honey, just... let's have some fun... Believe me, you'll like.

Nicole began to reach into the sweater and pants of Gumball, undressing him... Gumball wanted to scream but he could not. Nicole, after removing the sweater, now began to unbutton her blouse and her skirt down slowly. She watched as how the bulge in his pants Gumball reappeared. That pleased her.

Gumball now had Nicole facing him, only in underwear.

- Dont worry baby... Soon the fun begin...

* * *

Gumball was handcuffed on his back in his own bed while Nicole start to undress her clothes slowly, inciting the little blue cat.

- Honey, our fun together will start soon, get comfortable ... - Nicole said coquettishly

- Mom?! What are you doing? - Gumball asked desperately.

Nicole relocated his fingers in his mouth while his other hand slowly undressed Gumball. - Silence Gumball, you'll like this... We just are going to do something that we should have done long time ago.

Nicole kissed Gumball on the cheek slowly. When she realized this, he was almost naked, with only his underwear, while Nicole was still stroking his body. Gumball saw that look on her mother, when she wants something, she gets ... Gumball doesn´t have escape.

- Honey, I think it's time to see something...

Nicole was turn completely around, facing away from Gumball, separating some of the minimum distance that enveloped them both. Nicole put her two hands on the straps of her bra, slowly removing them. Gumball just watched the show, only saw like his mother's bra fell slowly to the floor, showing her bare back. Gumball tried to calm himself, but his underwear showed other thing...

Nicole turned back, then Gumball saw her perfectly: Two round and beautiful breasts, naked, in front of him. If only she wasnt his mother ...

- Looks like someone is excited... - Nicole saw Gumball, he, shivering and watching completely speechless, couldnt control his body. Nicole slowly approached his son, stroking his body slowly. Gumball was still shaking, He could not scream, could not speak, but he didnt want it to end. Nicole knelt.

- Gummy, I think you're a little tense, I think this will help a little...

Gumball closed his eyes, only he could feel how she completely down his underwear and started to "play" with him. Gumball felt like she took all her body and play with her hands, Nicole was gently masturbating, toying with him. Gumball simply was pale, but Nicole knew deep down her son was enjoying it. Nicole increased speed, Gumball began to drop slightly moans, as she began to touch him with his other hand. Gumball couldnt take more. He tried to control himself, but he could not.

Nicole just was waiting for the climax moment, she knew that Gumball couldnt resist more, so she continued increasing the speed.

- Come on baby! Fear not! Do it!

- MOM!

Nicole stopped. Gumball was panting and shaking with nerves. Nicole noticed that despite everything, Gumball´s member was firm. Now he doesnt felt nervous as at the start of their "games", he was now felt more relaxed and less disturbed. That it excited her.

Nicole turned to her knees.

- Gumball, you'll love this, if you thought we were done... Well, its just the beginning...

- Mom... I...

Nicole took a handkerchief and gagged Gumball, making it impossible to he speak.

- Shhhh ... I will remove it from your mouth when you learn to enjoy it. Trust me, I do it for our sake...

Nicole took the erection of Gumball, immediately afterwards, she began to descend slowly her lips all over his body. Gumball closed his eyes, he felt like she spent her mouth all over his penis... Nicole was enjoying it. Apparently Gumball also... After several minutes, in which Nicole continued, she ask:

- You like that baby?. - Nicole asked, pausing what she was doing, waiting for an answer...

- Mmmphhhh ... Mphhhhhhh! - Gumball cant talk, Nicole translate his sounds like a yes.

- Okay, I think we will take this to the next level ...

* Are there more levels? * - Gumball thought. - * No. .. If ... No! This is wrong! But it feels good ... * - Gumball was a huge moral dilemma ...

Nicole turned her around, now she took what was the bottom of her underwear, which slowly began to slide down.

- Never miss a single moment of the show Gumball ... - Nicole said coquettishly.

Gumball opened his eyes more than usual, she now saw as sensually withdrew her underwear to get completely naked in front of him. Gumball could only see so far the firm ass of Nicole, as she started to dance sexy for he,menacing to tip over at any time. The blue cat could only admire the show, while his erection back again, now bigger... Apparently his moral dilemma was over, not quite, but it was over.

Nicole turned around completely. Now she could be completely naked. Despite his age, Nicole looked like a girl about 15 or 20 years younger, with a sculpted body, a pretty face and despite all the stress, he looked young and beautiful. And naked, she looked much better. Nicole knew this, and she took every moment to show her sensuality. Gumball saw her and he (though he could) gasped. She was beautiful. More precious than Penny, even. Gumball's mind was not working well right now. Her thoughts were mashed. He couldnt think straight, his conscience was between evil he was doing with his mother and himself, and how good it felt ... Gumball's brain was shattered.

- Do you like the view sweetie? - Nicole asked, as she walked slowly toward his son.

Gumball couldnt answer, Nicole did not care.

- Now we have the next level... This will feel a little weird at first, but then you will see that Mommy will help you feel better ...

Nicole untied the handkerchief of Gumball's mouth, as he began to kiss him... Suddenly, she approached her vagina to Gumball, which made all the thoughts that he had disappeared.. Nicole had in mind a 69.

- Mom ... What we do? - Asked Gumball.

- This is called 69 Gumball, I want you to do exactly what I do with you. Right?

Nicole looked at him one last time, with a gaze more disturbing than the previous... Gumball swallowed..

- Okay.

For 10 minutes, Gumball just felt like his mother licked and sucked him all over. Gumball then remembered what she had said. He had no choice, so he had to do it. The feeling was strange at the beginning, but soon get used. Nicole was hairless, Gumball just kept doing what she was doing, sticking his tongue in those remote places. So the minutes passed: Gumball tied and Nicole doing "things".

Suddenly, Gumball felt a sense, he had to, but would feel bad about it ... HE HAD TO. How he could, he separated his mouth from her and shouted

- MOM! I...

Nicole listened, knew what he had to say ... And she smiled.

Minutes later, Gumball was exhausted, while Nicole was still savoring what did the little cat. But she was not satisfied, she wanted more, more of Gumball, she wanted to squeeze it until there was nothing left. She still wasnt satisfied. Nicole turned to him.

- Gumball... We still not finished ... - Nicole laughed and blushed a little.

- So... When... we end up?... - Gumball started a bit frightened ...

- I dont know son, I dont know...

* * *

Richard was still sleeping in the supermarket when he suddenly awoke.

- What was it I had to do? - He wondered, as he lit the radio. "No Surprises" by Radiohead sounded... The sound lulled him slowly.

- I think... I'll sleep... more hours ... . - Was the last thing she said as he fell asleep. Apparently he doesnt return home that day at least.

* * *

- Mom? What... what.. are you doing? - He wondered while Nicole pulled several condoms a box and put one on he.

- You mean, what WE are doing?

- WHAT?! Do you mean?...

- There is a moment in life in which women need a moment... more... "rewarding" in our lives that we just had done, love ... And that time is now!. - Nicole said while Gumball leaned back and started to climb over he. Gumball know her intentions, but he make nothing about it.

- Ready? - Nicole asked.

- Ready. - Said he.

* * *

Richard left his car, finally he watch that the night have been arrived, and worse, he hadnt buy all that Nicole had said. Richard was nervous, began bringing forth of the products in the shopping depositing desperately. Screaming crazy, he trying to pick up the pace, Richard couldnt imagine what was happening in the house. At home, Nicole was about to break every moral piece in the Gumball´s head.

- MOM?! WHAT´S WRONG WITH YOU?! - Gumball shouted.

She put one of her breasts in the mouth of Gumball, he silenced.

- Silence Gumball, the worst thing you can do now is scream. Why not play a little with me?. - Then, Nicole put his hand on her butt. - Wanna start Gummy?

Nicole leaned on Gumball again, as she put her breasts in his face, he began to suck a little. Gumball knew this was wrong, but he didnt care. Gumball was licking every part of the round and firm breasts of Nicole, his hand moved gently in her bottom. Nicole decided to get a little assertive.

- Gumball, let's do it.

Taking the erect penis of her son, Nicole began to maneuver so that her body began to move down in his penis. Gumball felt his blood turning cold. Nicole felt only pleasure. Now, she was taking th control, while Gumball just kept playing the "game".

Nicole began to go down, until she became compeletamente penetrated by Gumball. Nicole felt a sense of warmth, as she moaned softly. Despite the age of Gumball, he was giving her the satisfaction she was looking for. Her child's hands slid down her back, when she looked, Gumball was taking now her ass firmly. Nicole blushed, and spread her breasts of Gumball's face.

- Gumball.. Are you enjoying it? - Apparently, for the first time, Nicole was thinking what she was doing, she almost forget this experience, forget the incest, until the words of the Gumball again encouraging she.

- Y-Y-Y... Yes.

Nicole sighed deeply. All her courage returned.

- Gumball, son ... Do you want continue? - Gumball nodded.

Nicole leaned against the chest of his son, returning to the pose in which they were, she slowly began to rise, while the member was separated from him tenderly of her vagina. Nicole started to moan, she was enjoying this. Nicole began to move up and down, pumping slowly in and out gently, completely lying on Gumball, while he licked every part of her mother's breasts, she just felt that feeling of warmth, pleasure that she was looking for since her relationship with Richard didnt reach the next stage, that feeling that caused her happiness, and she didnt want to lose it, she needed it.

The rythm soon had increased, from soft gasps to high moans, Nicole began to get in and out faster, being more aggressive in their position and forcing the small blue cat to have her. Gumball just felt the pressure of the body of Nicole on him, making this become sicker than I already was. Nicole stopped leaning on his son and sat.

- It's time for you to see with your own eyes what we are doing... - Nicole said, as she smiled and blushed. Gumball got to see the beautiful body of Nicole front him, into his penis while she put her hands on her own nipples and began to stroke them.

- Enjoy the show Gumball... - It was the last thing she said before she continuing moving frantically in the body of Gumball.

Nicole increase more the rhythm, meanwhile she have intense moans, down and up in a frenzy, her body contorted as he watched Nicole looked completely bright, Gumball was contrary, she only saw him moving, pumping his whole body. Nicole was playing with her breasts, so Gumball could not look away from her.

* Continue with this Nicole, take him to climax * she thought.

Nicole looked Gumball into his eyes, she took him by the shoulders so that he could arrest him. Nicole approached to be in front of the face of Gumball, while increasing the rhytm again and again. Gumball and Nicole were sweating and panting...

- Kiss me. - She said.

- W-w-what?

- KISS ME.

Seeing that he was ahead, Nicole decided to go it alone, bringing his lips to the mouth of Gumball and breaking into his mind with a passionate kiss, both not stop keep doing it, Nicole kissed Gumball how she kissed Richard in their courtship days, while moving her ass so she could feel their bodies heat. The kiss lasted a long time, while Gumball thought would last forever. After several minutes, her lips parted. Actually, she wanted to distract him from what was about to happen.

By separating their lips, Nicole took his son's shoulders and began to ride again faster in it. Gumball tightly gripped the sheets of his bed, felt like something would eventually in his penis. He couldnt take it anymore ...

- MOM! Im cumming! - Gumball shouted finally.

Nicole smiled, she felt Gumball semen came quickly inside her body, that was what she wanted. Suddenly, Nicole felt something, something she hadnt felt in a long time, something that made her heart throb uncontrollably. She was having an orgasm. She took a deep breath and let out a long moan of his body, his muscles contracted and left to take maximum pleasure. Nicole cried as he had never done.

Gumball was scared, those were not the normal shouts of his mother, in fury, were different ...

Both stopped. Nicole looked at Gumball, she wanted more...

- Well, son, I think now I'll let you take control of me...

Gumball looked at her confused.

- What do you mean?

Nicole took the handcuffs again, taking Gumball hands handcuffed her. While Nicole settled into the doggy position, Gumball was handcuffed behind her, even with the boner.

- Gumball, dont be afraid, enter in me ...

Gumball lightly pressed his penis against the pussy of Nicole, which was what she wished. She wanted to see what he was capable, if he could satisfy her as she thought. Gumball didnt want hurt her...

- Honey, come quick to me, as hard as you can ... NOW!

Gumball had no choice and obey, immediately afterwards, Nicole felt like her son's penis enter it again until it stops. Nicole was excited, she didnt think it as a rape, she think as a teacher and her student, she would educate Gumball in the sexual arts. The sparkle in the eyes of Nicole was very large, when suddenly...

* BROOOOM! SCRIIIIIIIIIIIICHHHH splat * The door rang.

- Nicole! It came with the food! It took me a lot but here is complete! Well... almost complete.

It was Richard, who climbed the stairs at that moment...

* * *

* Shit * Nicole thought, just now that things got fun and Richard came to ruin everything, now she had to find a way to get rid of it. Kill him? No, too strong. Nicole smiled a little, a little humor to herself always helped her think better, she removed the handcuffs to Gumball and placed it under the sheets, even without clothes.

- Gumball, if you dont help mommy with what am going to say I'll have to punish you forever. - She threatened whispering in his ear and stroked his head. Then, Nicole quickly wear her skirt and blouse and lay down next to Gumball.

Richard came in, opened the bedroom door which was locked.

- Suit purchases! - He kicked the door cheerfully. He saw, both trembling and gasping, as he smiled nervously. - What is going on here? - He asked.

- Um, Gumball has a slight fever, and I'm here to take care of. - Nicole said.

- Why Gumball is handcuffed to your arm?

Nicole hadnt seen that. Had released the hands of Gumball, but had returned to accidentally handcuff.

- I took him to the doctor prescribed some injections, he wanted to escape.

- WHAT? - Gumball said, and suddenly he was hit under the covers. - Emmm, yes it is true ...

- OK, it's good to know that you care about the health of our children Nicole... And Darwin and Anais?.

There was the point of departure of Richard.

- They are in a party at the home of Tobias, Richard, can you go for them?

- AAAAAHHHH... Noooo...

- RICHARD!

- Okay, I'm coming over... - And Richard took back the car keys and left.

Nicole waited until the time that the car will start and continue a few miles away. When this happened, she turned to look at Gumball, who looked the handcuffs. Now there was no way out again.

- Well, we only have a few minutes Gumball, so I hope you keep strong. - Nicole said as she returned to the member feel Gumball, the boner came quickly.

Nicole didnt bother to undress again, she had no underwear, and now they were handcuffed one on one, the doggystyle position would be easier. Not take long to settle back to start. Gumball shook a little, while Nicole forced him to lift her skirt a little and hold her waist. Nicole did not think before saying "FUCK ME".

Gumball slowly pressed his body into Nicole, as she felt again the sensation of pleasure seeking. Gumball felt his penis in and out of HER body slowly, with a little fear, but holding it firmly. Nicole only took his pillow and biting, caressed. She really enjoyed this.

- Gumball, ahh... Do it... More.. Fast... AHHHH! ...

Gumball had no choice but to obey, increasing the rhytm, so that she and he felt an ecstasy together. Well, that was what wanted Nicole. She just wanted more, more sex. Gumball took a breath, in fact, it wasnt that bad. But she said, Gumball began to take control value and what they did. Nicole realized, did not care. At last Gumball had the courage to do, to continue with their games, after so many thoughts Gumball had accepted his destiny, or he had fallen by sin?.

Both were a long time in the same position, he did Gumball increasingly stronger and faster, while Nicole tried to get some air and moaned increasingly like Gumball. She put her head in the pillows, his arms did not react. Now Nicole was at the mercy of Gumball, the roles were reversed, she was now the victim, but she liked it. Gumball feel loved entering his body, completely sweaty adored him above her. Not bad.

Gumball blushed, came his moment of pleasure. She looked at Nicole, she moaned as he had never done, just going to explode. Both were about...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They cried. They had reached its peak, Gumball fell completely surrendered, Nicole, panting uncontrollably, had felt a huge orgasm while he. Both looked, sweaty, panting and getting some air. Nicole took Gumball's penis, which had lost all his strength, and he held her. Both looked a long time, after all, had been strange, but great.

- Gumball... - Nicole broke the silence. - I'm sorry. I made this... - She began to feel a little guilty. - I ...

- Dont worry Mom, I love you.

- But ...arent you worried? What I just did ...

- It was nice...

Nicole relaxed a little, Gumball seemed nervous, had apparently changed his view that event. He smiled a little.

Nicole and Gumball dressed quickly, Richard, Darwin and Anais were about to arrive and they had to clean everything and leave no trace of what they had done. They kissed tenderly, while listening to the car back. Both looked.

- Mom ...

- Yes Gumball?

- The next time we do it... Could you be the one to be tied?

Nicole laughed.

- Only if you promise dont say anything about this.

- I promise

- Then get ready darling, next time I will do better... When you want to do it, tell me.

- So.. Yes? - Gumball's eyes were big.

- Yes, now let me go, come your father and your brothers. Remember, if you want more dont say anything ...

And she disappeared from the room.

* * *

The next day at school...

- The party was amazing! - Darwin said. - I cant believe you werent, you missed the best party of all time dude! Banana Joe went down to the toilet!

- It wasnt as great as what I did ... Hehehe. - Said Gumball.

- I dont believe it. No one has fun at home. - Darwin replied.

- SILENCE! - Cried Miss Simian. - Today we will discuss syndromes! Ok, have Down Syndrome, Aspeger Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome, in which a person falls in love with the person who raped him ...

Gumball turned pale.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK! WHOS THAT? End. End who? End Of the Story. Oficcially, The trap is ended.

Your reviews are so important! Please, tell me! Do you like it? No? Yes? Its Awesome? Am I a pervert? REVIEW IT.

Studio is out.


End file.
